swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Tyrnia Masak
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Web Enhancements (Bounty Postings) Affiliations: The Fringe In the rough and tumble world of illegal arena combat, Tyrnia Masak has become something of a legend. She grew up in the slums of Nar Shaddaa (Of which there are many), and her mother worked as a servant for a small-time crime boss. A big and aggressive child, Tyrnia took on fights for money to help her family. After her mother fell into severe debt, the Crime Lord, a vile Quarren named Durrsk, took the girl as “Payment” after witnessing her fighting prowess in the streets. Durrsk saw the potential of the muscular, ferocious Human girl and handed her over to his fighting master to prepare for life as a Gladiator in the dueling pits. The trainer, a Force Adept, also recognized Tyrnia’s own potential for utilizing The Force. She honed both her fighting skills and Force Powers in record time and became a formidable opponent in the gladiator pits. Tyrnia grew to love the roar of the crowd and the bloodshed on the floor of the pit. She became well known not so much for her offensive ability but for her sheer stubbornness and seeming indestructibility. Her foes would expend their energy trying to defeat Tyrnia, only to utterly exhaust themselves and succumb to her massive fists. All of this came to an end when Durrsk killed Tyrnia’s aged mother in a fit of pique. Tyrnia got her revenge the next time that she took to the ring, leaping from the fighting pit and murdering both the Quarren and a young Hutt who was there to watch the bout. With the aid of her mentor, Tyrnia managed to escape. A bounty was quickly placed on her head, both by the Hutts and by Durrsk's family on Nar Shaddaa. Tyrnia has kept on the move, traveling from system to system on old freighters and pirate vessels. She has tried to keep a low profile, but her only appreciable talent- fighting- means that she is a frequent contestant in the various illegal fighting circuits that abound on the Rim. Tyrnia has just barely managed to tap her Force Powers, and could easily be swayed even farther toward the Dark Side by all manner of unsavory Force-users. Indeed, several interested parties have gleaned this information from watching her in combat and are hot on her trail, hoping to bring her in for training in the way of the Dark Side. Tyrnia Masak Psych Profile Quiet and laconic, Tyrnia comes alive only in combat. The roar of the crowd and the excitement of an audience turn her into a berserker of sorts, diving into melee with a relish. She enjoys nothing more than taking and giving hits to show off her toughness. Despite (Or because) of this, Tyrnia has a remarkably low self-esteem and loathes what she has become. She offsets her ugliness by being stronger and tougher than anyone around her, which has the effect of causing more trouble and drawing more attention to her than she wishes. Tyrnia Masak Adventure Hooks Here are some ways to incorporate Tyrnia Masak into your adventures. * Anywhere there is an illegal fighting match, there is a good chance that Tyrnia will be one of the participants. Heroes who follow the world of gladiatorial combat are likely to recognize her. * Lacking work as a gladiator, Tyrnia hires herself out as a bodyguard for a Rodian Crime Lord on a backwater planet. The heroes are sent to confront the Crime Lord but find themselves face to face with Tyrnia just as bounty hunters catch up to her. * Tyrnia has fallen prey to a Sith Apprentice or evil Force Adept and now is bent on using her fledgling powers for the Dark Side. Although she is bitter, angry, and dangerous, she has not yet crossed over fully and still could be redeemed. Tyrnia Masak Statistics (CL 6) Medium Human Soldier 6 Force Points: 3; Dark Side Score: 10 Initiative: '+7; '''Senses: 'Perception: +5 'Languages: '''Basic Defenses Reflex Defense: 18 (Flat-Footed: 16), Fortitude Defense: 22, Will Defense: 18 Hit Points: 86 (Second Wind: 21), Damage Threshold: 27 Offense '''Speed: '''6 squares '''Melee: 'Unarmed +10 (1d8+7) 'Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +5 (3d6+3) '''Base Attack Bonus: +6, Grab: '''+9 '''Special Actions: Extra Second Wind Force Power Suite (Use the Force +7): Battle Strike, Dark Rage (2) Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 16, Dexterity 8, Constitution 18, Intelligence 10, Wisdom 14, Charisma 8 'Talents: Damage Reduction 10, Power of the Dark Side, Tough as Nails 'Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Extra Second Wind, Force Sensitivity, Force Training, Improved Damage Threshold, Martial Arts I, Martial Arts II, Weapon Focus (Unarmed), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Endurance +12, Initiative +7, Jump +11, Use the Force +7 'Possessions: 'Combat Gloves, Blaster Pistol Category:Humans